


All Our Constituent Parts

by actionreaction



Category: Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actionreaction/pseuds/actionreaction
Summary: Dan is Herbert's most successful experiment to date.





	All Our Constituent Parts

He holds the heart in his hands, injects reagent into it. Watches it beat gently and feels the pulse. “This is going to hurt,” he warns. The body splayed out in front of him doesn’t respond. He hasn’t even given it any reagent yet, figuring that it would be easier for everyone if that happened before this- besides, he wanted to see the effects of just a beating heart in a body without interference. He gets the heart into the gap in the body’s chest, diligently sewing up the gaps in the skin. It wasn’t that hard to get some blood, either- using a combination of donations and blood from his own veins, he would be able to get this body up and running in no time, he figured. Of course, it would have been easier if the body hadn’t been drained of blood to begin with, but you know. You can’t always get your way. He injects blood into the body’s forearm. Sticks a bandaid on it. The messy part was technically over. He just needed to reintroduce blood into the system.  
He stands back, peeling off his gloves. Looking over his work, he traces the lines. He usually doesn’t even wear gloves, but for this he made an exception. He’d mostly figured out how to use the reagent, he didn’t need practice. This wasn’t an experiment at all. It was, in Herbert’s eyes, a work of art. Pressing a hand to the body’s chest, he felt for the pulse he’d created- still going. Lifted a forearm, and the pulse was there, too- just barely, but it was. He figured he’d give it a day and if nothing else happened he would give it just a bit of reagent, but then the chest rose and fell and he froze. It’s breathing- his creation is breathing, and that meant that it could potentially be conscious in just a few seconds. He grabbed his clipboard and pressed record on his tape recorder.

Herbert’s main goal was to create a human life, but he figured that it should be someone that he would like. At least, someone who would be useful to him. He picked a good body- tall, muscular. Would probably be able to do some heavy lifting later on, but for the time being it wouldn’t lift anything heavier than a cereal box.  
For the brain, Herbert picked a recently deceased medical student at Miskatonic. For this job, he at least needed a nurse, but a doctor would be ideal. As long as it could eventually administer its own injections safely, he would be fine. 

The first thing out of the body’s mouth was a low groan. Herbert smiled, looking almost tender for a second. “Hello, Dan. I’ve been very excited to meet you.”

**Author's Note:**

> build a boyfriend workshop


End file.
